


Romance a la Mode: A RvB Mew Mew AU Oneshot

by luigifan11



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Also guess what?, I don't know which Simmons to tag so I tagged them both, M/M, Not because they hide it but everyone else is a dumbass, Prepare for boys in maid outfits, Secret Relationship, So prepare for some shenanigans to get them 'together', This is a Grimmons centric fic, Tokyo Mew Mew AU, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: Grif and Simmons were thankfully both off their work shifts on Valentine's Day, so they decide to go on a date... at the cafe they work at with everyone else... and no one's figured out they're already dating. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Romance a la Mode: A RvB Mew Mew AU Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuttaTheJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuttaTheJam/gifts).



> Welcome to a Mew Mew AU oneshot. This brain child came as inspiration from Pit making everyone a furry, so kudos to them. This was done as part of rvbgiftexchange Valentine's on tumblr for outtathejam.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this nonsense. It's more than likely to become a full actual fic.

Simmons prayed his lucky stars that, somehow by some cosmic power’s good favor, he and Grif were able to get Valentine’s Day off from work. The week leading up to the holiday was always extremely busy at the café. Some days, it felt like every goddamn couple in the city decided to go there for their date. He was happy he didn’t have to deal with that nightmare this year. Well… most of it. In order to convince Flowers, he worked the days leading up to Valentine’s. It was hell, but he did it, and it worked! He and Grif were free to go where they wanted. He met with Grif in the park to go where Grif picked for their date. Leave it to Grif to know where all the best restaurants were. As they turned the corner, they both arrived at-

“The café we work at? Really, Grif? This was the best you could come up with.” Simmons looked at Grif with annoyance on his face. Out of everywhere they could’ve gone, the lazy ass chooses where they work. Grif’s shot back with his laid-back attitude. “Hey, employee discount. We won’t be paying crazy prices like everywhere else that’s doing a Valentine’s thing. Plus, we get to watch everyone else work their tails off while we get to relax. Two birds for one Xiaolin Showdown.”

“It’s ‘schadenfreude’… and I guess it won’t be that bad. At least we know everyone there and the menu.” Simmons reasoned. It wasn’t like the whole day was _ruined_ or anything. This was just one stop. “Plus, you won’t break out in anxious sweats when a girl comes to take our order since all the girls are working the kitchen instead of the floor.” Grif teased. Simmons weakly smacked Grif’s arm as he snickered.

“Welcome to the Scarlet Blues Café! How many are we cramming in to- Oh, hey guys! I thought you were off duty today?” Donut’s greeting at the door today, wearing his _lightish-red_ maid outfit all the guys are required to wear (Damn Flowers and his dumb cross-dressing idea and his inability to _not_ kiss ass. Why was Sarge so into the idea? He could’ve denied it then.) Simmons’ duty wheel didn’t account for the simple fact of Donut’s unintentional innuendos, but everyone does their part. “Hey, Donut. We’re not working, we’re patrons today. Grif’s idea…” Donut’s eyes widened as he got an excited grin on his face. “Oh, sure! I’m sure you guys would love a booth. We’ve got the best one open right now! Follow me, we’ll squeeze you right in.”

They followed Donut to where they were going to be sitting. It was a booth decorated to hell and back with red and pink ribbons and hearts, a banner hung above it labelled “Forever with Booth”. “Here we are! Perfect for friendly get-togethers! Someone will attend to you shortly.” After Donut left, Simmons sighed and slumped in his seat. “Everyone trying to ‘nudge us together’ getting to you again?” Grif hit the nail right on the head. They didn’t try and hide their affection. In fact, they were pretty open about PDA. Unfortunately, it didn’t really differ from their usual antics, so everyone didn’t notice when hands were held or Grif leaned on Simmons lazily. This resulted in the rest of them trying to ‘move things along’ or ‘nudge them together’ through some of the dumbest schemes. Whether it be everyone having sudden problems when they all hung out together or movie tickets that are “unfortunately non-refundable” and “I think you and Simmons might like this restaurant I have coupons for”, they’ve been through practically every romcom trope he could imagine. After the first couple months, Grif and Simmons made a bet about when they’d finally realize they were already dating without saying it. Grif bet before their first anniversary, Simmons bet after. The prize: the winner can make the loser do any of their shifts for a year, no ‘if’s, ‘and’s, ‘but’s or questions asked. “I just wish our friends weren’t so dense. You’d think at least Donut would piece it together.” Grif shrugged as he opened the menu. “Maybe he’s not 100% sure and wants to be considerate? He’s better at all that emotional garbage than we are.”

“I guess…” Simmons relented, opening his own menu. It was just a couple more months until their anniversary. Just a bit longer until he won the bet.

It wasn’t Donut that came to take their order, but Caboose, with absolutely no shame in wearing the vibrant blue maid outfit. “Simon! Griff! You’re sitting in the Best Friends booth! This… is… _**AWESOME!**_ ” Caboose’s loud, cheery voice filled the room. “I wanted to sit in it with Church, but he said something about ‘not being caught dead in the cheese’, which is silly because it is a booth, not a cheese wheel. _*gasp*_ What if the booth is _made_ of cheese?! But it’s not really smelly… But there’s also…” Caboose continued to ramble further and further off topic, from his favorite places to take Church to the adorable antics that Freckles was getting into.

“I can hear him using two ‘f’s…” Grif muttered quietly. Only Simmons seemed to hear it as Caboose kept rambling. Before Caboose could regale them with a great story about an amazing prank he pulled on Tucker, an imposing figure came up from behind and tapped Caboose on the shoulder. It was Maine coming in to save the day, also dressed in a black and white maid outfit.

Florida had insisted that everyone under their employ had a certain niche that they filled to make a well-rounded cast. Grif was the aloof, lazy type. Simmons was the uptight, nervous wreck type. Caboose, probably the most popular out of everyone (he’d have to check the message boards to see the rankings again, but he was confident they haven’t changed much), was the excitable puppy type, always bounding everywhere excited and ready to make new friends. It also didn’t help that he was infused with golden retriever DNA when they all became Mews, always having to do their best to hide his tail from other patrons. Maine, however, was the silent, strong, big brother type. He had the menacing exterior down, but he was always attentive and helpful. Maine signed **‘Someone requested you over at that table. I’ll take these two.’** “Oh boy! _**NEW FRIENDS!**_ ” Caboose signed as he shouted. “Thank you, Maine Coon! Have fun, Griff and Simon!” And with that, Caboose was off to make new friends, leaving Maine to take their order. **‘I’m assuming you already know what you want?’**

“Yeah, get me a Honey Drizzled Dream, a chocolate milkshake, and an Oreo Parfait.” Grif hands Maine the menu as he finishes his order. “I’ll have a Strawberry Ambush and a chocolate milkshake, too.” Once Maine collected their menus and noted their orders, he signed a quick **‘good luck’** before heading to the kitchen. That kind of concerned Simmons, but he ignored it for now. Be it dumb shenanigans or Chimera attacks, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin this date, if it kills him.

…Like the heart attack he’s going to have because Grif’s eating his Honey Drizzled Dream and _his GODDAMN BEAR EARS ARE OUT IN THE OPEN FOR ALL TO SEE!_ Damn, they’re so cute, the way they wiggle like that when he’s enjoying something. His little tail is also probably wiggling. Grif’s just so adorable like this- **Focus** , Simmons! He kicks him from under the table. “Put your beanie on, fatass. Your ears are out!” he whisper-yells at Grif. He gets a grumpy pout on his face, rubbing the spot Simmons kicked with his other leg before grabbing his beanie out of his pocket and putting it on. God, even that is cute. It’s not long before he gets back to eating, the events from earlier far from his mind and resuming his earlier mood. “So, is this our only stop, or did you have more planned for today?” Simmons asked. “Oh, I was just planning on winging it.” Grif nonchalantly replied.

“You mean make me come up with the plan.”

“Aw… Thanks, babe!”

“You’re lucky that I knew this would happen and have one already made.”

“I knew you would.”

Next, their milkshake was brought out by Church. Milkshake, as in singular, as in one milkshake with a two-ended straw that loops into a heart. “Here you go, assholes. Enjoy, or don’t, whatever. I don’t give a fuck…”

“Aw, c’mon, Church. Whatever happened to ‘service with a smile’?” Grif teases the cobalt maid. Church responds by simply flipping Grif off and stomping away. Church really drew in a… specific crowd to the café. But, back to the milkshake sitting at the table. Were they both supposed to drink from this thing? This was obviously another of their friends’ ploys, seeing as there hasn’t been any indication that they’re getting another milkshake any time soon. Grif takes the initiative and puts one of the open ends in his mouth, waggling his brow at Simmons with a smirk on his face.

“C’mon, Simmons! We might as well, since it’s here.” Simmons sighs, his blush making his face grow red. “We _are_ paying for it… It’d be best to not waste it…” He slowly takes his position on the other end and soon, they’re both drinking from it. It embarrasses Simmons to no end, but doing stuff like this once in a while isn’t that bad. He looks at how much is left and sees half the glass gone and draining fast. “Dammit, Grif! Don’t hog the whole thing! Save some for me.” Grif has a smug look on his face as he says, “I don’t see your name on it, kissass. Gotta be faster than that.” A shout of “Oh Christ, come on! Just fuck alrea-” was interrupted from the direction of the kitchen. When both of them turned their attention to it, all they catch is a sliver of an aqua skirt retreat past the door.

The rest of the date goes smoothly after that, conversations, such as how to make lame superpowers cool in a given situation, flow smoothly as they enjoy the rest of their dessert. They’re about to leave when, all of a sudden, a crashing noise could be heard outside. Of course, there had to be a Chimera attack on Valentine’s Day, of all the days out there. Everyone had evacuated the area, save for those working at the café that day. The Reds and Blues gathered out back, Grif and Simmons being the last ones to arrive.

“Grif! I expected you to be late, but not you, Simmons! Grif’s turnin’ you into a lazy good-fer-nuthin’ like him! It’s Red Team’s time to shine against the mutatin’ abominations of nature!” Sarge shouted at them as they arrived. “Aw, relax, Sarge. I’m sure they got here as fast as they could.” Flowers suavely replied. “They wouldn’t do anything as silly as shirk their duties, _right?_ ”

Simmons paled. “Absolutely not, sir. I wouldn’t shirk my duty at all, sir.” Lopez let out a mechanical sigh. “Terminemos con esto. Esto es bastante vergonzoso sin los idiotas enamorados.” _Let’s get this over with. This is embarrassing enough without the lovesick idiots._

“Oh, Simmons. Before we go…” Grif called from behind. Simmons turned to respond with “Can’t it wait, Grif? We’ve got to fight-”, but was interrupted as Grif started kissing Simmons in front of everyone. When they parted, Grif had a smug look on his face while everyone else was shocked. Simmons blushed as his brain caught up with him. Then, he screeched, “You asshole! This totally counts as telling them directly we’ve been dating for months!”

“I’m sorry, you’ve been dating for _**how long?**_ ” Donut’s voice could be heard, but his focus was entirely on Grif. “Nope. I _showed_ them we’re together _now_. _You **told** them_ how long we were together. So, I win, and you went along with it accordingly. Happy Valentine’s Day, hun.” Simmons was wondering what he meant, until it hit him. This asshole planned the _whole thing!_ All to win the bet! Or maybe… he did it for Simmons? “Save yer squabblin’ for later!” Sarge’s shout brought Simmons out of his thoughts. “We gotta Chimera to wrangle!”

Simmons sighed. Sarge was right, they could talk later. Right now, there was a Chimera on the loose and they’ve got to stop it. “After this, we’re talking over dinner at Olive Garden.” Grif murmured so only Simmons would hear. He really did have this all planned. So much for ‘winging it’.

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

With a promise to talk later between the two, Red Team goes off to fight the Chimera.


End file.
